<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll smile for you. by shoyoarlert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869591">I’ll smile for you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert'>shoyoarlert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto plans something for Akaashis birthday.<br/>I wrote this for an artist who has become a very dear friend of mine.<br/>Check the artwork out please it’s incredible, Instagram :: bright_stars_45</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Surprise<br/>Akaashis POV:</p><p>"Kozume seriously it's not a big deal, I just miss him and it's bringing me down a little," I buried my head between my knees. The sweat from our practice game drenched my clothes, making me miss his scent even more. </p><p>"Keiji it's your 18 birthday today he is going to call eventually, he could just be busy," Kenma dragged his fingertips along my back, trying to soothe me was something he knew how to do whether anyone believed that it or not. </p><p>"I feel like a child right now, being clingy isn't something I've normally liked to be in the past. Yesterday he said he had a surprise for me but it would take him a while to do, he's probably mailing something to me or making me a card to show me over our call," My smile returned to my face even just muttering those words. I began to lay my back against the wall, hiding my blushed expression by looking at my teammates leaving the gym. </p><p>Everyone was so friendly about my birthday and of course, I wasn't mean about it or showed I was upset. I said thank you and led my team exactly the way I was taught. Nekoma was trying to hurry out the door, you could see Yaku pushing Lev out the door waving me goodbye. Although my eyes are drawn to Kenma in an instant, who seems to be more pleased than usual as he waved everyone out once more.</p><p>I folded my arms to express my nervousness, "What did you do?"</p><p>Before I could clear my throat Kenma began to stand up, putting his hands on his hips and snickering to himself. My eyebrows felt like they were in the sky while my heart was sinking into the ground. Why was he acting like this? Why won't he tell me anything? His confident expression showed he knew exactly what was going on and that he had full control. My eyes adjusted from being lost in a train of thought as he placed his hand on my shoulder. </p><p>"I'm going to go home now and play my game. Kuroo is meeting me so I can't be here for the big finale, but basically what you're going to do is sit right over there where you normally like to set. If what happens is supposed to happen, close your eyes and wait when you hear the door open. Wait 10 minutes and if nothing happens, call me," Kenma stated, grabbing his bag and waving me out the door. </p><p>I was frozen. If Kuroo was in town... could it mean...</p><p>Delightful, mesmerizing thoughts are beginning to fill my skull. He could be here, or he could be calling me and need to shout at the top of his lungs on the phone. My legs feel frozen into the ground, too shocked and excited to move. I always knew Bokuto was eccentric but I never knew he'd go out and plan something with Kenma. That said, what I mean is that Kenma would agree to a plan. </p><p>Instead of staying frozen, I do what I was told and go to my favorite setting spot. Letting my headrest on the palms of my hands to continue daydreaming. <br/>That's interrupted when I remember I'm covered in sweat, and almost shaking at the thought of being surprised. </p><p>Then... out of nowhere, I hear the gym door open. </p><p>My spine freezes up, causing me to sit up straight and tall. My eyes squeezed shut so tightly blue and white spots appeared, either from the pressure or nerves. I feel like I've forgotten how to breathe. My bones felt like jelly and my blood started turning and flipping in every direction. I couldn't catch up with my own body. </p><p>Until my face feels something familiar covering my closed eyes, I could feel warm skin. Rough where it counted and soft where it needed to be. I could feel my heart almost stop, my body freezing any cell and atom it had left to offer. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Akaashi," a voice said. </p><p>Tears filled the corner of my eyes, as I let my body melt into the shadow behind me. The hands were removed from my eyes, slowly opening them I turned around to look at him. Bokuto was home, with those big owl golden eyes. That hair that I could hide under and those arms that could shield me from crippling reality. </p><p>My mouth hung open as his arms embraced me as gently as I remembered the first time. The first time we played together, the first time he hugged me, the first time he asked for my approval on an odd choice he was getting ready to make. I didn't mind, in a way, I relied on his guidance just as much as he did to me. Or at least he used to.</p><p>I fell back on top of him with all of my weight and strength to wrap my arms around him. Everything was black again, my face was planted in the crevice of his hoodie. The aroma of cologne and lavender fabric softener filled all of my senses. Everything started feeling more delicate when his arms pulled me closer to him. My mouth hung open but no words would come out, even if they did they would be muffled by his clothes. </p><p>"Did you guys win?" He giggled. Instead of a verbal response, all I could manage to do was squeeze him tighter. He's here, he's here...</p><p>"You know if we sit like this for much longer we won't have time to do any of the things I have planned today," Bokuto laid his head on top of mine, I could feel him relaxing his shoulders. He was trying to savor this moment just as much as I was. That's when I realized I still smelled like sweat. </p><p>I picked my heavy head up off his chest and smiled, "I need to shower before we do anything."</p><p>"You can shower at the hotel," He chimed. </p><p>"What hotel?" My cheeks began to burn with the color pink.</p><p>He just laughed, "I told you I had the whole day planned. Of course, I had to get Kuroo and Kenma to help because it was a lot to map out all by myself. I wanted it to be perfect. You only turn 18 once."</p><p>I gave him a sarcastic lip pout, "Bokuto you're only one year older than me."</p><p>"We have to stop by your house of course, and then we can talk on the train ride to the hotel," Bokuto smiled gently. Why a hotel? I mean if we went to my house I guess we wouldn't have as much freedom to stay out late. We'd wake the house up by laughing and yelling constantly. </p><p>"What did you plan?" I ask through my teeth, surprises are not necessarily my thing. </p><p>"That's for me to know and you to find oWLt," Bokuto started laughing at himself. </p><p>I couldn't help but laugh too, to everyone's opinion I don't think he is annoying. His jokes may be bad but you should see him light up. He could walk into a room and all eyes would turn to him. </p><p>After Bokuto caught his breath, he helped me up and we locked up the gym. Volleyball wasn't on our minds, it was just compressing as much time with each other as possible before he went back to his university tomorrow. I would give you a play-by-play of everything that's going on right now except I wasn't focused on where I was going. I'd tell you how we got to the train station or how we boarded the train but I'm just listening to him talk about how happy he is. How he's happy that he could surprise me and that he was shocked I didn't catch on. </p><p>I will tell you this, as we get closer to my house on this train he keeps asking me if I was excited. Which I always replied with absolutely. I feel myself fiddling with my fingers in my lap again which was normal but it was less noticeable. Bokuto affected me the way no one else did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shower Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing in the hotel lobby with my bag watching Bokuto try to check-in. It was quite entertaining to see him make sure everything was going according to his plan and him looking so grown up. When I say entertaining I don't mean that as a bad thing at all, I mean that it's different. I can see him standing up straight and talking in a normal tone, making conversation while the employee looks up if the booking is correct. I had no idea how long I was going to be staying here, Kenma texted me when we got here and asked if I was having fun yet. </p><p>I asked him how long and he completely ignored me, probably because he was too busy with Kuroo and a new game they probably bought. </p><p>My mind snaps back into reality after I catch a glimpse of the front desk attendant giving the key to him. Which he just replied with a nod and a warm smile. It brings me to my knees every time he does that. He tells you what you want to hear and you never fear it because he can combine it with the truth. I lower my head and blush, hearing the exciting steps coming toward me. My fingers release the suitcase handle as I feel the suitcase taken from me.</p><p>"All set," Bokuto motioned me to the elevator, practically skipping along after I raise my head back up. Hiding that I was blushing was more mentally exhausting than you think. I began to fasten my pace as I see him pressing the button before turning his head to see if I was behind him. Once I was next to him I didn't have to pretend that I was distracted. </p><p>"You're worried," Bokuto stated. Keeping his eyes forward as elevator doors opened and stepping him. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a puzzled expression. I stumbled over the crack in the floor and crashed into his chest. My heart rate spiked immediately as a wave of embarrassment coursed through me.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," I mumbled into his shirt, releasing my grip to step back. </p><p>"You're fidgeting again, it's okay your safe," He turned to me with those round tender eyes. </p><p>I looked down to see that I was doing it again, instantly shoving them in my pockets after my eyes looked into his. </p><p>"It's not that I don't feel safe it's that I feel like I'm not doing enough to help," I sighed. </p><p>Bokuto snorted, my head turned around instantly to the other side with a pissed-off expression. I kind of wanted to punch his arm but he got a free pass today. </p><p>"Akaashi it's your birthday, why on earth would you be helping your surprise day?" Bokuto patted me on the back and continued to just keep his hand on my shoulder blade. I felt like I was frozen and I couldn't move. What is wrong with me today?</p><p>"It's just something that annoys me when I can't do anything to help," I replied, trying to keep my focus on the buttons lighting up. Damn what floor were we going to be on for it to take this long?</p><p>Bokuto tried to start a sentence before we heard the moment slicing ding, the doors opened in front of us and we were thrilled to see no one was there. He picked up both of our suitcases and nudged me forward with a calm glance, this was his way to say it was going to be okay. That at this point no matter the plan we were together and nothing could separate us. He has matured so much over the year but no one will ever take his sense of humor. </p><p>We continued to walk down the hall laughing at how empty the hotel seemed. That there was a secret plot to all of it and making scary jokes. Eventually finding our room number shortly after, 54. The fifth floor, the fourth room, where all of the nicer rooms were according to the map of the hotel in the lobby. Which made me even more grateful to be here, even if it wasn't a super nice room I would've been just as nice. He set the luggage down and pulled the key card out of his pocket to scan it above the door handle. </p><p>Click, with a small push from his fingers the door opened. </p><p>Bokuto nodded to me to go in first, the room was stunning. I take off my shoes and put on the slippers the hotel provided before adventuring into the main space. Our view from the window was breathtaking, the room smelled like lemongrass. You could get lost in the little details of the room, we even had a small kitchen with a couch and a TV. Thankful doesn't even begin to describe the feeling that's curling in my blood. I turn around to see no one in the hallway, puzzled, I began to walk toward the tiny hallway. The doorway to a room had been left open.</p><p>My eyes are immediately on Bokuto, eating the chocolate that was on a pillow with no regrets. </p><p>I giggled, "Are you enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Nodding with a full mouth, Bokuto swallowed before holding his hands out. </p><p>"So what do you think?"</p><p>My eyes felt like they were shining, "This is amazing, you didn't have to do this."</p><p>Bokuto shrugged his shoulders, "Well actually it wasn't just my idea, we will have to thank Kenma and Kuroo. They helped and do you know why?"</p><p>I shook my head, sitting at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"You deserve more than you think, Kenma told me how much you've been helping him while we've been away. He says you even played a couple of games to get his mind off of Kuroo?" Bokuto crossed his arms.</p><p>I looked down at the carpet, "Yes, Kenma and I have become a little closer. It's so nice to be able to just tell him everything." </p><p>Bokuto threw himself against the bed, "Kenma has gotten a lot better with his anxiety. I know he appreciates you not forcing him to open up all at once." </p><p>"I would never do that to him, no one should rush anyone into doing that," I flung myself next to Bokuto. </p><p>Continuing to stare at the popcorn ceiling, counting the dots and clumps that were in odd shapes. I continued to laugh with him until I realized I still needed to shower. </p><p>I sat up quickly, "Hey I'm going to shower. Then maybe you can tell me what you have planned?" </p><p>"Nice try Akaashi," Bokuto continued to stare at the ceiling. </p><p>I groaned, reaching over to grab the pillow out from underneath his head. Tossing it to the other side of the room and hearing Bokuto mumble something under his breath, I proceed to grab my bag and shut the bathroom door behind me. </p><p>The mirror was a giant circle that rested over the sink. Tiny twinkle lights flickering at their brightest above the showerhead. There were fuzzy rugs that you could feel like you were stepping on gray clouds. The shower has a beautiful clean glass door which you could see any reflection perfectly. Unfortunately, my reflection was gym clothes and tense muscles, I never stretched after the game. </p><p>My lungs burn as they crumble and give in the sigh that desperately wanted to crawl out of my throat. I never noticed how badly my body hurt until now because when I'm with him all of that fades away. I always give it my all during any kind of game but today I was so lost in it I lost control. I stepped over my bag to slide the glass door open. Revealing the silver knob that controlled the temperature I flick my wrist to the side that was painted red. </p><p>Give me silence and running hot water, that's all I wanted at this very moment.</p><p>I took a step back and took my shirt off, then my pants and tossing it to the side of the bathroom. This felt so much better, the fabric was almost brittle from the fluids trapped in it. The steam pouring from the top of the doors filled the room up to the brim.</p><p>I stepped into the shower allowing the desirable water to move over every part of my body. The response was immediate, the metallic head that hung loosely above me spread water in every aching place, the sudden shock made my muscles shiver. Water pours down, it drips by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind off things. All the things I don't want to think of right now. </p><p>It's not that I didn't believe in this plan, it's that if something went wrong I don't want Bokuto getting upset about not believing in himself. At the same time, it's not like last year, he has grown so much. </p><p>A groan escaped my mouth, my head falls, allowing the water to drip into my hands. The clean water mixed into the hotel shampoo I had poured out, forming little beautiful glistening bubbles. My soap covered fingers met my wavy charcoal hair. Dancing into the mess it was, untangling the knots that worked their way around underneath. I can't help but smile as my stress is released when I feel everything become silky, watching as the soapy water runs down the drain. I see a bar of soap with the hotel's logo on it and is unquestionably calling my name. </p><p>Dragging the soap against my skin felt less like a chore than normal. Everything turning clean and fresh for the evening. The soap caressing my neck like if Bokuto were to- </p><p>Hold on. </p><p>Stop that thought. </p><p>He's my best friend, where on earth is this coming from?</p><p>My mind is in shreds, I'll never get this image out of my brain. I turned the dial off after feeling confident that the soap was gone, my eyelids fell. Showing me scenarios that I didn't know I wished could happen. I continue to open and shut to relieve the mini-movies my brain has created for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Taxi Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the lights from the city passed by us, I couldn't believe he called a taxi. I still have no idea where I'm going, the suit and tie I have on should mean it's a restaurant but I honestly have no idea. </p><p>"Do you know where we're going yet?" Bokuto turned to me, hair spiked up less aggressive than usual. </p><p>I just wanted to pull his tie and demand where he was taking me because surprises drove me insane. I'm a very calm and collected person, so if I get jump scared by old friends or if it's somewhere loud I will punch him. Hugging him maybe would come afterward. </p><p>I let my eyes meet him, "Bokuto where are you taking me?"</p><p>I could peel the golden-brown bark behind those eyes and show you the sweetest owl that ever lived. But Bokuto has never hidden his personality. Nor was he good at hiding secrets, I could crack him if I tried. But I could tell he's trying really to keep it all together for my reaction for when we get there. </p><p>I waved my hand up in defense, "I'll stop pestering you." </p><p>"Good because I was never going to tell you," He whispered, crossing his arms in his so-called victory. </p><p>"So I have to ask, what made you come up with this?" I asked, I'm practically begging to hear this story about how my friends went out of their way to plan this for me. For me. </p><p>"Well, it was my idea to come to surprise you, originally we were going to just have dinner in the hotel room but Kuroo suggested dinner. Then he recommended a place and we made a reservation," Bokuto replied.</p><p>"I would've loved whatever you came up with, I don't need a fancy dinner," I blushed, there was no need to hide it. It was dark outside and we were too focus on the lights passing us by to be focused on my now crimson cheeks. </p><p>"You know what?" Bokuto sat up, opening the glass that separated us from the driver. </p><p>"Can I change my destination? It's right around this corner."</p><p>My brain faded out the noise, muffling Bokuto's voice as I stared at his face. This is going to sound crazy, but I think I missed him more than I have missed anyone before. The feeling I get when I'm around him is like no other I've ever experienced. I'm trying to snap into reality, I am, but I was memorizing the smile on his face. </p><p>"Akaashi?" </p><p>All of a sudden I feel a handshake on my shoulder, I blinked several times before turning my head to him. He looked worried like he just saw a ghost. </p><p>"Where are we going now?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers in my lap.</p><p>"We don't need anyone else, we're going to cook ourselves in the hotel kitchen. Rent a movie on the couch,  like old times. This is what I came up with originally," Bokuto stretched his arm out against the seats. </p><p>This just gets better and better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Covers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From showing up at a grocery store in a suit and tie, to stumbling in the hotel room with food, to sitting on the couch and just making ramen and eating as many snacks as possible. </p><p>This is what I wanted. </p><p>Bokuto even bought me flowers from the store, I just said they looked pretty and then he declared that I had to have them so I could stare at them in the morning. </p><p>We made whatever the hell we wanted, the coffee table was filled with favorite food that we both loved. Now we had to settle on a movie, which was something Bokuto and I could never do. </p><p>I threw myself against the couch next to him, "We could watch a show we've both seen before."</p><p>"We could watch something suspenseful," He chimed.</p><p>I shook my head, "When have you ever wanted to watch something like that?"</p><p>"It's dark out and I'm feeling adventurous, let me see the remote," He held his hand out. I did what I was told and looked back at the tv. </p><p>He looked back over at me with big eyes, "Attack on Titan?"</p><p>"We've both seen it so many times, plus a new season comes out soon," I reached back over and took the remote away. Snickering in the process to see Bokuto give his pouty face. </p><p>"What about this?" I pointed to a show that looked completely innocent. </p><p>"What the hell is The Promised Neverland?" Bokuto crossed his arms. </p><p>"I'm not sure, but it's under the suspense category and it's something we've never seen before," I smiled back at him. I didn't realize I was excited until Bokuto chuckled. He finally nodded his head in agreement, we couldn't take each other seriously in sweat pants. </p><p>"Sure looks completely innocent."</p><p>~~10 mins later~~ </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Bokuto threw himself under the covers, curling up underneath my arm. </p><p>"Norman and Emma seem to be taking this so well," I stated before lifting the covers to reveal the old pouting ace face I knew too well. Before anything else, I tuck him back underneath the covers. Clicking the remote buttons to shut the TV off completely so no 'demons' can get to him. </p><p>"You can come out now," I whisper. </p><p>Bokuto appeared from the covers, "That kid looked like tiny Kuroo." </p><p>"Please don't tell him that, it'll go straight to his head," I rolled my eyes. </p><p>Bokuto shifted for a slight second but that second was all it took for us to realize that he was practically in my lap.  <br/>We looked down, then up again at each other. Bokuto got off me as gently as he could, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Until he bursts into laughter and gets overly excited.</p><p>"Spill it," I demanded. </p><p>"You know there's a hot tub and an indoor pool here," Bokuto chimed, arching his eyebrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Worlds Fastest Hot Tub Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 30 minutes of laughing about how Bokuto cannot spike in the pool, and that I cannot set with as much force as I usually do. So we decided to crawl into the hot tub. </p><p>The hot water nearly singed my skin as I let my body further submerged itself. It felt so soothing, as the water came up to my chest I could feel my body melting with it. The heat seeping into my pores as I extended my legs out further. </p><p>Maybe time was completely frozen when I felt his leg accidentally brush up against mine, but the fluttering feeling intensified when he didn't move back like on the couch. For some reason I didn't move away from him, instead, I got closer without being obvious.</p><p>"You know I don't know how to thank you enough," I murmured. </p><p>Bokuto splashed some water at me to distract me from the fact that he was inching closer, "You thank me by breathing Keiji."</p><p>"How is school going?" I asked, clearing my throat. It's not that I didn't want him to be closer to me it's that I'm not as smooth as I thought I was at handling this kind of thing. Sure I can flirt with him but I'm a total virgin at almost everything else. I've never kissed anyone for that matter. My heart feels like it's beating in my throat and my stomach feels like it's sinking. </p><p>"Just fine, what about you? How is the team? You haven't mentioned them once all day," Bokuto joked.</p><p>I felt my body sinking further into the bubbling water, "Everyone is good. School is school, with finals it is exhausting. I just want to lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling." </p><p>"Are you still secretly hiding that you like to be just as loud as I am?" Bokuto laughed. </p><p>"Only around you boke," I rolled my eyes and chuckled. </p><p>"Do you remember when we would watch movies for hours?" He asked.</p><p>"Do you remember being too tired to do anything else because we practiced for hours?" I laughed, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back in relaxation. The jets slowly worked a knot out in my lower back, when my eyes opened back up Bokuto was right next to me. Steel-blue waves crashing into golden copper ones. </p><p>"I need to talk to you," Bokuto stated. </p><p>"Oh? Is it that we're getting pruny?" I arched my eyebrow and flashed a cocky smile. </p><p>Bokuto looked down at his hands, "Damn we should probably go up anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Give Me Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW:</p><p>Read until they start kissing so you don’t miss out on the sweet things if you don’t want to read the smut!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat on the bed fluffing my hair with a towel, waiting for Bokuto to come out of the shower. I threw on a white t-shirt and sweat pants because that's all I could process at the moment. My brain still hasn't wrapped around the tension that formed after he told me he needed to tell me something. When we were in the elevator something didn't feel off it felt completely right. The only thing that felt wrong to me is that I wasn't closer to him. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, my head turned to see the bathroom door opened. With a Bokuto in gray sweatpants, his hair as messy as it was wet. His bangs hiding his forehead and made his brown eyes even more than just a focal point. I wasn't even going to hide my blushing, I didn't have control of the thoughts that were swimming through my mind. I felt so comfortable with him when he was in this state. Brown doesn't describe the color of his eyes anymore, no that wasn't enough for him. His eyes were freshly turned earth after it would rain on a Sunday. </p><p>I let my jaw drop for words but nothing was coming out. It felt like my throat was swelling up until he sat next to me and gave me the most serious and sincere expression he's ever given me. </p><p>"So now that we have no distractions I need to talk to you," Bokuto stated, moving to make sure his body was completely facing me. Eye contact has always been important to him. I couldn't tell you why but I have a feeling it helps the effect of what he's saying, he always knows how to say things better that way in my opinion. </p><p>I gulped, "What's on your mind?" </p><p>I've gotta stop staring at his hair. It's not like I haven't seen him with his hair down before, I pondered. </p><p>"Well I know our friendship traces back a while but to me, I can't hold this in any longer," Bokuto grabbed my attention by putting his hand on top of mine. Squeezing and intertwining our fingers. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Every pore on my face was on fire in the most curious way possible.</p><p>Bokuto froze right in front of me, looking like he wanted to take a deep breath but every sense was too nervous to do so. It was almost like he was buffering. </p><p>"You're so beautiful," Bokuto whispered. </p><p>My cheeks went from red to white, I could have fainted then and there. Beautiful. Bokuto had rendered me speechless with a nine-letter word used to describe attractive women. I had never been called beautiful before, and usually wouldn't take the feminine word as a compliment. But when Bokuto said it felt like a drug. I wanted to hear it over and over again. Only from him.</p><p>"S-Say it again please," I whimpered. I don't like sounding this needy, it was different. </p><p>Bokuto reached out for my other hand, "You're beautiful Keiji."</p><p>I inched closer to him, "What did you wanna tell m-me?"</p><p>For the love of, volleyball am I that shaken? It's a happily shaken of course but I don't stutter ever. </p><p>"I love you," Bokuto stated. </p><p>"I love you too," I smiled. </p><p>Bokuto shook his head, putting our hands in his lap, "Akaashi you're not understanding what I'm saying. I'm in love with you. I was going to tell you that night before I left but it didn't seem like the right time. I think you're the most amazing planet on the person."</p><p>Tears formed at the corner of my eyes, chuckling before Bokuto realized what he said. </p><p>"What I mean to say is you're the most amazing person on this planet to me. When you smile it's almost like I've forgotten how to breathe, when you told me I was doing well my brain let me believe for a second that I wasn't as stupid as everyone said I am."</p><p>Instead of staying silent, I trust my gut and get into his lap, holding his face with my hands to make his glossy eyes meet mine.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>"Akaashi I can't look at anything else even if I wanted to." </p><p>"You are one of the smartest people I know, do not ever let ANYONE call you stupid. Do not ever let anyone tell you that you aren't amazing, don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do anything. When I thought you didn't call this morning I thought you were annoyed with me," I cried, letting my tears stain my skin. I rested my forehead onto him, trying to hold back all of my feelings wasn't an option anymore. Raising my head back up I gently snuck my hand through his messy wet waves. </p><p>"I will never leave you," Bokuto brought his hand up to my hair, twirling it with his fingers. Setting his other hand around my waist and pulling me closer slowly. </p><p>"I love you Kōtarō, I love you in the way that you were afraid I wouldn't love you back," I stated, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. Clearing my crying state and calming me down almost instantly. </p><p>"You don't know what you do to me. You don't know how alluring you are. You smile shyly, the way you run your fingers through your hair when you're frustrated. Your fingertips, your eyes... oh those eyes that I want to drown in," Bokuto started to lean in closer and closer. My heart skipping beats in an odd rhythm.</p><p>I parted my lips and felt him wash over me with a wave of warmth as his soft lips touched mine. I felt my back arch slightly, unfurling all my senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all my thoughts. The feel of his chest starting to press against mine, as my legs wrapped around my waist felt intoxicating. His arms wrapping around me entirely pulling me in to deepen the kiss started pushing me over the edge. Needy wasn't a good word for this anymore, it was a must-have. </p><p>He pulled apart from me, widening his eyes as if to make sure I was okay. I nodded as he picked me up, kissing his neck gently as he pushed the covers off. Laying me down onto the bed gingerly, <br/>climbing on top of me and pulling the covers over us. He cuffed my cheek, leaning down to kiss me even more passionately than before. By the time I had become aware of my fingers, they were already exploring his chest with curiosity. His skin was completely smooth and radiated heat. </p><p>"Can I take this off?" Bokuto tugged on my t-shirt. I sat up slightly and nodded, putting my arms above my head. As he began to slide my shirt off I couldn't help but smile, blushing deeply. </p><p>Bokuto leaned down to my ear, "We can stop whenever you want. This is all about making you the most comfortable." </p><p>"I'm ready, but this is about making you comfortable too," I mumbled, pulling him back down and smashing his lips into mine. My legs began to melt into the sheets as he put all of his body weight on me.</p><p>"Let's take it somewhat slow," Bokuto said between breaths. While at this moment against his chest, I was thinking about how happy I was that this was happening. Because we were both virgins, we were winging, but with complete caution. </p><p>Bokuto slowly started making his way down my stomach, leaving little kisses all over. I cover my face, arching my back once he found a sweet spot I didn't know I had. Holding back moans was making me squirm underneath him. </p><p>Bokuto made his way back up, removing my hands from my face, "Don't hide your beautiful eyes." </p><p>Now that did it, I could feel myself getting more and more excited. </p><p>Bokuto proceeded to let me slide his sweat pants off, then allowing him, he flung mine across the room. Making us both laugh, kissing was becoming like teasing at this point. His tongue dragged along my bottom lip, I parted my lips to allow him to wrestle with mine. </p><p>I was grinding underneath him, clawing at his back begging for him to go faster. Until something completely clicked in my brain, I pulled apart from him letting my hand fall to his shoulders. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been hurrying my fingers into his hair.</p><p>"Wait we don't have any lube," I panicked. </p><p>Bokuto let his head fall, "Kuroo made me bring some." </p><p>I sighed in embarrassment, "Of course he did."</p><p>Bokuto climbed off me, even only in his underwear it made my body grow impatient. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a blue bottle, setting it on the nightstand next to us before getting back between my legs. </p><p>"You know we have to stretch you first, it's going to hurt at first, we can stop at any time," Bokuto stated, putting his hands on the seam of my boxers. </p><p>"Take them off," I whined through my teeth. </p><p>Slowly Bokuto started to wiggle them down my legs, throwing them across the room yet again to ease my mind and make me smile. It worked. </p><p>I sat up and pulled his down gently, I'm gonna need a lot of stretching... It was hard to keep my tongue in my mouth. </p><p>I leaned over to the nightstand, reaching for the lube and handing it to my very nervous Bokuto.</p><p>"Is there a specific position you want to do?" He asked. </p><p>I laid back down and let my head rest against the pillow, "This is fine."</p><p>"Keiji you have to relax a bit, I can see how tense you are," Bokuto spread my legs, lifting them slightly to get a better view. </p><p>Instead of putting his fingers in first, Bokuto leaned down and flicked me with his tongue. I yelped out at the warmth, gripping the sheets as I felt him twisting and circling in every way he could. </p><p>"Don't make me wait," I whimpered. </p><p>He nodded, flipping the cap to the lube gently pouring it on his fingers. Bokuto aligned himself and slowly pushed the first finger in, making the corner of my eyes burn. </p><p>"Can I move?" </p><p>I nodded, winching at the temperature of the liquid.</p><p>This process felt like time was frozen and no one else existed, I could feel myself leaking onto my stomach. Making me blush even harder from being in too much pleasure to cover anything. </p><p>"A-Another," I bit my bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, I could take three, I was melting into the sheet and wiggling onto Bokutos hand I couldn't handle this anymore. </p><p>"I'm ready, Kōtarō, please," I pleaded. </p><p>Carefully palming himself before aligning at my entrance, he grabs my hips gently for support. I give him my final nod before he slowly slides in. A little... then all at once. My back arched and I threw my head back. Biting my lip for a grip of this mixture of pain and pleasure. </p><p>Bokuto let himself lay on top of me, kissing me passionately once more before slowly moving in and out. I began to moan louder into his mouth as I felt his hand hold my hip, gripping it for more support as he quickened his thrusts. </p><p>"Kōtarō—" I moaned, gripping the sheets. It felt like my body was on fire, volts of electricity shot throughout my nerves. Each thrust more inviting and warm than the last one, making me feel even more comfortable with the perfect rhythm he found. </p><p>"Keiji-"</p><p>My mouth almost drooling as I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his neck. I feel a hand wrap around my leaking erection, making me bite down without warning. He started pumping me at a steady pace, overstimulating me enough to yelling into his skin. </p><p>His thrusts became harder and faster as my body is electrocuted with satisfaction, my breathing skipping every other beat. </p><p>"I'm gonna-" </p><p>"Me too!" </p><p>Once he found that one spot I lost it, releasing myself all over our stomachs. Letting out one final moan before Bokuto collapsed on me. Holding me closer, both trying to get ahold of our breathing the best we could. </p><p>"I love you," Bokuto could barely get out. </p><p>"I love you," I placed a messy kiss on his forehead. </p><p>Slowly, we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 4:00 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes flutter open as the light from the clock kissed my cheeks. </p><p>4:00 am. </p><p>I look down to see my boyfriend sleeping in my arms, hair still completely messy. We both were sticky, but we were warm. </p><p>"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered. </p><p>"Shhhh, go back to sleep babe," I replied. </p><p>Before I could shut my eyes, Bokuto had rolled over to the other side and brought me along with him in his arms. </p><p>"It was time for you to be the little spoon," He mumbled, yawning quietly. </p><p>I couldn't help but yawn back, "I'll have to thank Kenma and Kuroo for helping you with this." </p><p>"Maybe don't tell them about the night time part," Bokuto whispered, nuzzling into my hair. </p><p>"Of course," I replied. </p><p>"Hey, Akaashi?" </p><p>"Yes, Bokuto?" </p><p>"You're beautiful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>